


“Nino, We Like You!”

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Everyone has a crush on Nino. Yeah, that’s it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**ninoexchange**](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/)

Jun entered the green room.  
  
“I’m going to ask him out today,” he said, brimming with confidence.  
"NO!"  The members of Arashi, sans Nino, who hadn’t arrived yet, jumped to their feet.   
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
  
“No, Jun, you wouldn’t do that to us, right?”  
  
Ohno pouted.  
  
“Don’t give me that look. I’m sick of waiting around. If you guys wanted him you should have done something about it.”  
  
  
“Matsumoto-san, you know that’s not possible for all of us.”  
  
Sho was referring to his parents, whom he was certain wouldn’t accept him for being gay.   
  
“It’s been years, Sakurai!”   
  
Jun replied.  
  
“This could ruin Arashi! Please don’t do it!”   
  
Tears filled Aiba’s eyes as he spoke.  
  
“We can work this out. We’re Arashi after all,”  
  
Jun claimed.  
  
“No we can’t!”   
  
Aiba sobbed.  
  
“Yes we can. I’m going to find him now.”  
  
  
“Fine! I'll ask him out first then!”  
  
Ohno headed towards the door.  
"WAIT!" everyone exclaimed. Jun grabbed Ohno by the shirt, holding him in place.  
“Guys, stop! Don’t fight!”   
  
Aiba sobbed once again.  
  
“I said I was asking him out,”  
  
Jun growled.   
  
“Let go of him!”  
  
Sho pleaded. 

Nino opened the door to the green room. The first thing he noticed was Jun grabbing the front of Ohno’s shirt. Then he looked over to see Aiba crying and Sho looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Nino’s jaw dropped.

“What the hell is going on in here?!”   
Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight of Nino.  
“Oh, nothing.” Jun let go of Ohno and both of them sat down on the couch.   
“Were you guys... fighting?” Nino asked hesitantly. Fighting wasn’t something Arashi did, ever. They had never gotten into an argument before.  
“No, no we weren’t fighting.”  Sho chuckled nervously.  
“Why is Aiba crying?”   
“Me? Crying? I’m not crying, you’re crying!”  Aiba wiped away his remaining tears.  
“I’m obviously not crying!” Nino exclaimed. He took a deep breath. “What on Earth is this about?”   
No one responded.  
“Hello? Guys? What was going on in here?”   
“Nothing,” said Ohno.   
“What do you mean nothing? Clearly something happened before I arrived!”   
Everyone looked away from Nino.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You guys argue for the first time, and then you don't even tell me what it was about? What are you hiding from me?”   
“Jun, I told you this would ruin Arashi!”  Tears started streaming down Aiba’s face.  
“WHAT WILL RUIN ARASHI?!?!?!” Everyone’s eyes widened. Nino didn’t yell much off camera, so everyone was caught off guard.  
“ Sorry. But seriously, if it’s a matter of the end of Arashi... You guys are really starting to worry me.”

Silence.  
“Will someone please, please, tell me what happened?”   
“Nino, sorry, but it really isn’t something we can share with you.” Sho stated.  
Nino sighed.  
“I can’t believe you guys.” Nino left the room.

Nino didn’t return until it was time to change for their variety program. Everyone somehow manage to get along just fine in front of the cameras – except Nino. Nino was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the filming. The MC even poked fun at Nino for not joining in on the conversation. Nino laughed along, but not truthfully. He couldn’t feel happy knowing his bandmates were hiding something from him. 

After filming ended, Nino rushed back to the greenroom and gathered his things. He went down the hallway, passing his bandmates as he went. He looked down, hoping they wouldn’t see the tears beginning to trickle down his face.  
“Nino, wait! ” Aiba said.  
Nino stopped dead in his tracks, but didn’t turn around. Aiba faced his bandmates.   
“We can’t keep it a secret from him! He’s crying now!”   
“You’re crying? Nino, I’m sorry -“ Jun began.   
“Come on, let’s go to the green room and tell him what this is about there.” Ohno suggested.   
Everyone turned back and walked towards the green room. 

“How to say this...” Sho began.   
“We, um...”  Jun couldn’t find it in himself to say it either.  
“Nino, we like you! We all like you! We were arguing over who was going to ask you out,” Ohno blurted out.  
“Eh? You guys all like me?”   
Everyone averted their glance and nodded, a blush forming on their faces.  
“That’s what this was all about?”  Nino smirked. “You guys had me worried!” Nino burst out laughing. “This is fucking ridiculous. Really?” He laughed some more.  
“Nino, it isn’t funny,” Aiba said, looking hurt.   
“No, no, it kind of is. I mean, I was so worried about what happened and you guys were just fighting over me! Man, you know how many people would be jealous? Every member of Arashi likes me!”   
“Nino, can you take this seriously?” Sho asked, and shot him a glare.   
“Okay, sorry.”   
Jun turned to Nino.  
“What do you suppose we do?”   
“Share me, of course!” Nino threw his head back laughing as he exited the greenroom, and went home.  
“He can’t be serious, right?”   
“Of course not, Aiba! He’s just messing with us,” Ohno reassured. “Everything will work out somehow, so don’t worry too much about it.”  
Aiba nodded, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

**************************************** ********************************

Once again, Nino entered the green room last. He walked over to Aiba, and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. Aiba’s eyes widened and everyone else’s jaws dropped.   
Ignoring that, Nino also kissed Jun, Ohno and Sho’s cheeks as well.  
“Good morning, my boyfriends.”  Nino smirked as he sat down and opened up his 3DS.  
“EH!?!?”   
“Nino, what are you talking about?”   
“Well, Sakurai, we have two options here. Either all of you date me, or none of you date me. I like the former option better.”   
“But we didn’t decide on that!” Jun interjected.  
“Then what do you suggest?” Nino inquired.  
“I... I don’t know.” Jun replied honestly.  
“Do you seriously think you’ll be able to agree about who will date me?”   
“I guess not.”   
“Shouldn’t it be whoever Nino wants to date?”  Aiba asked.  
Everyone turned to Nino.  
“And you honestly think I could pick one of you?!”   
Everyone sighed.   
“Look, we can’t all date you, Nino,” Sho stated.   
“Why not? You can take turns, no?”   
“Nino that’s not how relationships work.”  Sho was starting to get annoyed now.   
“But it’s Arashi, Sho. You guys won’t get jealous of each other, right? Come on, don’t be so up tight. Stop letting society norms dictate how you live your life.”

**************************************** ********************************

“Why can’t we all date Nino?”  Ohno asked innocently to Jun and Aiba as the three of them walked to the cafeteria.  
“What do you mean why can’t we? Because we can’t! That’s not how a romantic relationship works, Satoshi!” Jun said.   
“But maybe Nino’s right! Aren’t we just following what society says we should do?”  Aiba said.   
“Maybe so, but sometimes society is right.”  Jun declared. He started to walk away.   
“Jun!” Ohno called.   
Jun ignored him.  
“Oh-chan, don't worry about him. We’ll be able to convince him. It’s Sho that’s the problem.”

**************************************** ********************************

Aiba returned to the greenroom from lunch early, and plopped down next to Nino.  
“Can you kiss me on the lips now, Kazu?” Aiba pleaded.  
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“Not until we sort out this dating thing,”   
“Ughhh. They’ll never agree.”   
“Hm?”   
“Oh-chan and I are willing to both date you. But Sho-chan would never do such a thing and Jun-kun is pretty against it too.”

Nino grinned. Somehow this could work out.  
“Try to convince J to go along with it. I’ll convince Sho-chan.”   
“Something tells me you already have a plan.”   
Nino chuckled.  “Of course I do. Ninomiya Kazunari always gets what he wants.”   
“We’ll see about that!”

**************************************** ********************************

Jun heard a knock on his apartment door.  
“Who the hell is knocking on my door at midnight?” Jun muttered to himself. “Eh? Aiba?”  
“Hey, can I come in?”  
“If this is about Nino-“  
“Thank you!” Aiba barged in and flopped down on the couch.  
Jun groaned. “Look, Aiba, if we all share Nino, things are bound to fall apart. Do you think it’s fair to Nino to have to divide his attention between four people?”  
“But-“  
“And do you really want to share your boyfriend? That means that you’ll never live together, you’ll never have a fulfilling relationship.”  
“Yes, but-“  
“Aiba, you need to think this through. Think about the future and-“  
“WAIT!”  
“What?!” Jun was pissed now.  
“Can’t we just try? And if things don’t work, we can stop. Please?” Aiba’s puppy eyes were hard to resist. And Jun did want to date Nino.  
“Fine! But I swear if this ends badly-“  
“It won’t!”  
Jun sighed. “How on Earth are we going to get Sakurai to agree?”  
“Nino says he has a plan.”  
“Does he even know who he’s up against? The good boy, rule-following, prude, Sakurai Sho?”  
“Nino’s accomplished more challenging things before.”  
“Ten thousand yen he won’t agree within a month.”  
“Deal.” Aiba smiled  



	2. Chapter 2

“Sho~ Come on! You’re the only one who won’t agree!”

Nino pouted.  
  
“And I’ll never agree to be part of your ‘relationship’.”  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Nino faked a sigh and left the room. He knew Sho would say no now. 

“Well, it’s just going to be us four until I can convince Sho otherwise.” Nino said, after turning towards the other three.  
Jun glanced over at Aiba and smirked.  
“Do I get my kiss now?”     
Nino grinned. He gave Jun and Ohno a brief kiss. He looked over at Aiba while leaving the room.  
“Nino! GET BACK HERE!” Aiba chased after him.

A few minutes later, Jun found them making out in a large storage closet. He chuckled when he saw the scene before him, but quickly left so they could be alone. 

The next day Nino overheard the staff discussing a used condom that was found in the storage closet. Whoops.

**************************************** ********************************

“Juuuun, I’m hungry!” Jun and Nino were out on their first date, and Jun was dragging Nino around to various stores.   
“What do you mean you’re hungry? You hardly eat anything anyway. You ate earlier, right?”   
Nino grinned sheepishly.  
“It’s a good thing you have three boyfriends, because you can’t even take care of yourself! What do you want?"   
“A hamburger.”   
“Why did I even ask? Anyway, let’s head back to my place. I’ll make you a hamburger there.”   
“Yay!”

Upon arriving at his apartment, Jun began to prepare a hamburger for Nino. Nino was impressed about how willing Jun was to make it for him.  
“You’d make a good wife, J.”   
“Fuck you.”   
“You’ll get to do that later.”   
Jun rolled his eyes.

After eating his meal, Nino plopped down on the couch and pulled his 3DS out of his bag.  
Jun gave him an incredulous look.  
“Oh... Would you look at that! I just so happen to have another 3DS in my bag! Weird...”   
“You planned to force me to play video games?”   
“Yep.”   
“Fuck y-“  Nino looked at Jun expectantly and Jun realized what Nino would say in response. Again. So he shut his mouth. Nino chuckled.   
“What do you want to play?” Nino chucked a case full of games at him.  
Jun opened the case. “I don’t know, you pick!”   
“Fine, fine.”   
After playing Smash Bros, Mario Kart, and Mario Party, the pair kissed on the couch for a while. Soon after, Jun found himself guiding Nino to his bedroom.

Jun was surprised. He was convinced that he would be jealous or uncomfortable that Nino was dating the other members as well, but he actually didn't mind at all. He woke up he next morning feeling satisfied and content. There was a note on the nightstand:

_Sorry to run, I had work early today and didn’t want to wake you up._ ❤︎

Jun was glad he decided to date Nino.

**************************************** ********************************

Ohno was worried about where to take Nino on their first date, after all, he did have the other members to compete with. But Nino insisted that they just relax in Ohno’s apartment, as Nino hadn’t been there anyway.

After work one day, Ohno drove Nino to the apartment.  
“Are you sure this is good enough?”   
“Yes, of course. I don’t need any fancy dates, Satoshi.”   
Ohno opened the door.  
“Wow, J wasn’t kidding when he said your apartment was big!”   
“It’s not that bi-“   
“It’s huge! How much do you make, Oh-chan?”   
“Probably not as much as you,”  Ohno muttered, thinking about all the movies his academy award-winning boyfriend starred in.  
“Show me the drawings you’ve been working on!”   
“Oh, um... sure.”   
Ohno led Nino down the hall to an office-type room. It was filled with art supplies, various pieces of art from sketches to completed works and paints of every color imaginable. Nino was in awe.  
“Wow. I can’t believe you made all of these yourself!”   
“No, it’s not much.”   
“What do you mean it’s not much? I wish I could just draw basic shapes, never mind beautiful masterpieces.”   
“Nothing in this room is a masterpiece.”   
“Except you, Satoshi!” Ohno blushed and grinned like an idiot.  
He hit Nino.  
“That’s not true!”

“So, what are you working on?”   
“This one.”  Ohno pointed to a drawing in the center of the table. It was a rough sketch of a sunset over the ocean.  
“Even your sketches look better than anything I could draw!”  
Ohno chuckled.  
“I want to watch you draw.”   
“Eh? Why?”   
“Because I want to see what kind of magic trick you use to make such works of art appear.”   
“Well if that’s what you want to do...”

For the next half hour, Nino sat and watched Ohno draw, mesmerized by Ohno’s beautiful hands.   
“Satoshi, do you need a model?”   
“What?”   
“Do you need someone to model for your drawings?”   
“No.”   
Nino chuckled. Ohno was so dense sometimes.  
“Do you need a... nude model?”   
Ohno froze. He faced Nino with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
“Actually...”

**************************************** ********************************

“Hello!”   
“Oh, Nino, why are you here?”   
“Just wanted to hang out for a bit.”   
Sho was suspicious. Nino had never just barged into his apartment like that.  
“Sure, come in.”

Sho and Nino chatted and shared a few laughs. Nino opened up the case of beer he brought with him and the two started drinking. However, Nino was careful that he didn’t let Sho get too drunk. His plan would fall apart if that were the case. 

After a little while, Nino moved in closer to Sho. He placed his hand on Sho’s upper thigh, and Sho jumped a bit.  
“So, why don’t you want to date me?”   
“Because I can’t be in this relation-“ Sho’s voice cracked as Nino rubbed his thigh.  
“You can’t?” Nino pouted.  
“No I can’t, Nin-uhh,”  Sho moaned a bit as Nino palmed him through his pants.  
Nino had found out a long time ago that, despite him usually being fairly prudish, Sho had a tough time saying no to sex if someone else was coming onto him.  
“Let me ask one more time. You can’t date me?”   
“Well- ah fuck- maybe I could.”   
“Maybe? Maybe we should discuss this in the bedroom?”   
Sho nodded in agreement.

There was no further discussion that night, but by the time he was dozing off, Nino was content knowing that all four members of Arashi were now dating him.  



End file.
